This invention relates to the inspection of railroad tracks for anomalies, and more particularly, to an automated vehicle and method for inspecting railroad tracks.
The Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) requires periodic inspection of railways to ensure safety of track structures. The inspection requirements of railways are set forth in 49 CFR Part 213. In addition to other types of required inspections, such as the biannual inspection of tracks with ultrasonic and magnetic testers for internal defects, visual inspection of the tracks are required, as mandated by 49 CFR 213.233 (b):
Each inspection must be made on foot or by riding over the track in a vehicle at a speed that allows the person making the inspection to visually inspect the track structure for compliance with this part. However, mechanical, electrical and other track inspection devices may be used to supplement visual inspection. If a vehicle is used for visual inspection, the speed of the vehicle may not be more than 5 miles per hour when passing over track crossings, highway crossings, or switches.
The frequency of such visual inspection varies with the class of the track. Each track is classified depending on, for instance, the type of use to which the track is subjected, i.e., freight, hazardous freight, passenger, etc.; the speed for which the track is rated; the number and weight of the cars typically travelling over the track; etc. The most rigorous inspection schedule is twice weekly with at least a one calendar day interval between inspections. 49 CFR 213.233 (c). Because a number of different rail usages trigger the most rigorous inspection schedule, most of the main line railroad in the United States is required to comply with twice weekly visual inspections.
The types of anomalies to be detected by visual inspection are set forth in Part 213 of 49 CFR and generally encompass anything that effects the structure or the ability of trains to operate on the track. A competent inspector will note such things as loose spikes, defective ties, weeds or other growth growing near the tracks, brush or other growth blocking signals, blockage in a drainage ditch, catenary wires hanging too low, or a weakness in the ballast. Additionally, track inspectors sometimes find a crack in a rail, either by seeing the crack or, if the inspector is operating a vehicle, by hearing an unusual noise indicating a problem with the rail structure.
Currently, visual inspection of track is accomplished in one of two methods. In the first method, an individual inspector walks a length of track, viewing the track for anomalies. Upon detecting an anomaly, the inspector notes the type of anomaly and an approximate location of the anomaly, and either takes remedial action to correct the defect or orders an appropriate remedial action. Typically, a walking inspector covers 5 miles of track each day, at a rate of approximately 1.5 miles per hour. Because the FRA requires the track to be inspected twice per week, not on consecutive days, a standard inspection schedule for a walking inspector involves covering a five-mile segment of track on Monday, covering a second five-mile segment of track on Tuesday, repeating the first five-mile segment on Wednesday, repeating the second five-mile segment on Thursday, with Friday scheduled as a free day, enabling the inspector to inspect track that was missed during the week, for whatever reason, or to complete whatever paperwork is required. Thus, the walking inspector covers ten miles of track per week.
In the second method, a vehicle is used to travel a length of track, with one or more inspectors viewing the track through a window. The vehicle is generally a truck adapted to ride on rails, more commonly called a high rail truck. As in the first method, upon detection of an anomaly, the inspector notes the type of anomaly, an approximate location of the anomaly, and either takes remedial action or recommends an appropriate remedial action. An inspection vehicle typically travels at speeds of approximately 10 miles per hour, and thus covers approximately 50-60 miles of track per day. Inspection by vehicle follows an inspection schedule similar to that of a walking inspector, covering one segment of track on Monday, a second segment on Tuesday, repeating the two segments on Wednesday and Thursday, respectively, with Friday as a scheduled free day.
In general, the vast majority of visual inspections are performed using a high rail truck. Unfortunately, in areas where there is a high traffic incidence, it is not feasible to tie up the track with a high rail truck during the day, and nighttime testing with the vehicle is difficult due to lighting constraints. Hence, walking inspection is required in such areas. With either method, the cost of visual inspection of track is very significant. The assignee of the present invention, the National Railroad Passenger Corporation (hereinafter xe2x80x9cAmtrakxe2x80x9d), estimates that the costs of complying with the requirement for visual inspections of all tracks carrying passenger trains to account for approximately thirteen percent of the annual track maintenance expense incurred on the Northeast Corridor.
Attempts have been made to automate one or more of the inspections required by the FRA; however, none of the automated methods address the visual inspection requirements set forth in 49 CFR 213.233.
An example of an automated inspection system is a gauge restraint measuring system (GRMS), developed by the FRA in conjunction with the Association of American Railroads (AAR). The GRMS provides an indication of the relative lateral strength of the track structure. The system measures the lateral distance between the tracks, puts the track under a load, measures the loaded lateral distance between the track, calculates the incremental change between the unloaded and loaded lateral distance measurements, and utilizes the calculated incremental change to produce an indication of the relative lateral strength of the track structure, thus enabling the prediction of potential failure of the ties.
Yet another example of automated inspection is a vehicle developed by the assignee of the present invention, Amtrak, to collect and analyze track geometry and ride quality data for passenger track. The vehicle was developed responsive to the conditions imposed by the FRA responsive to a request by Amtrak for a waiver to operate passenger trains in excess of 110 mph. Under the conditions of the waiver, Amtrak is permitted to operate trains at speeds greater than 110 mph, provided a track geometry inspection car is operated on all affected track on a monthly basis. The vehicle is equipped with a track geometry measuring system (TGMS) which measures a number of geometrical components of the railroad track, such as the distance between the two rails (i.e., the track gage), the relative levelness of the rails to each other, the relative straightness of the two rails with respect to vertical and horizontal planes, and the shape of the curves of the track. The TGMS utilized by Amtrak is an inertial system, i.e., the system sets up an inertial reference frame to which the rail is compared. A measurement of track is taken approximately every foot, and differences exceeding a predetermined measurement are flagged, those differences affecting the safe and comfortable operation of the train over the track.
In addition to these automated inspection systems, pattern recognition systems are beginning to be utilized in railroad applications. One example is a rail profile measuring system, in which a video camera is utilized to view the rail and measure the shape of the rail. The images are returned to a computer to identify defects in or excessive wear of the rail. Additionally, the system employs a pattern recognition algorithm to compare the image of the rail to a preselected database of rail shape to identify the particular type of rail measured.
Unfortunately, none of these automated inspection vehicles fulfil the requirements of the FRA for visual inspection of track, set forth in 49 CFR 213.233; nor are they useful in reducing the costs associated with compliance with the visual inspection requirements.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide an improved inspection vehicle for visual inspection of railroad tracks.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved inspection vehicle and method of inspection which reduce the high costs currently associated with visual inspection.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved inspection vehicle and method of inspection which permits travel over railroad tracks at speeds in excess of 25 mph.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved inspection vehicle and method of inspection providing a redundant/backup means for ascertaining defects.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by the automated track inspection vehicle and method of inspection of the present invention.
According to the present invention, a vehicle is provided for automatically inspecting railroad track to detect an anomaly. The vehicle comprises a car or hig-hrail truck, preferably self-propelled, for travel on a railroad track and an inspection system. The inspection system further comprises a vision system including a camera mounted on the car for creating an image of the track including the anomaly and a video system. The image is viewed on the video system to detect the anomaly.
Additionally, the inspection system may further comprise a window through which the track may be viewed to detect the anomaly. Preferably, a video storage system is provided for storing the image generated from the vision system. The video storage system may be a video tape recorder. Alternatively, the video storage system may store the image in a digital format. The video storage system may also store data representing the plurality of geometry parameters generated by a measuring system.
It is also preferred that one or more cameras be mounted on a forward end of the car to create a right-of-way image of the track. A light is disposed in the vicinity of the cameras to illuminate the track.
The vision system may include multiple cameras mounted on the car to simultaneously view the track from a plurality of viewpoints, with one or more of the multiple cameras located at the front of the vehicle to create a right-of-way image. Further, the plurality of viewpoints may include a plan view gage side and a field side of each rail of the track.
According to a preferred embodiment, at least one of the multiple cameras is located beneath the vehicle with a lens pointing down at the track to create a plan view image of the track.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the car includes a pair of driver operating stations, preferably identical, at each end of the car, wherein the car can be operated in either direction from either station.
According to another aspect, the vehicle includes a display terminal for the track image.
According to yet another aspect, the vehicle includes a measuring system for automatically measuring a plurality of geometry parameters of the track. Preferably, the measuring system includes a processing system for comparing the measured geometry parameters to predetermined geometry parameters to detect the anomaly. Also preferably, the measuring system measures distance travelled by the car and provides a distance marker representing distance travelled, and the vehicle further comprises an interface between the measuring system and the vision system for including the distance marker in the image.
Also preferably provided is a means for signalling to the vision system upon detecting the anomaly, and a storage means for storing the image including the detected anomaly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the vision system includes a pattern recognition system operatively connected to the vision system, the pattern recognition system including a predetermined expected pattern for the image of the track and a means for ascertaining variations in the image from the predetermined expected pattern. The pattern recognition system may further include a means for determining whether the ascertained variations in the image form the anomaly and a means for signalling the detection of the anomaly.
According to yet another aspect, the vehicle includes a means for signalling to the vision system upon detecting the anomaly and a storage means for storing the image including the detected anomaly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle for automatically inspecting rail-road track to detect an anomaly comprises a car, preferably self-propelled, for travel on a railroad track and an inspection system to detect the anomaly. The inspection system comprises a vision system including a camera mounted on the car to create an image of the track including the anomaly and a video storage system for recording the image including the anomaly.
As in the first embodiment, a video system permits viewing of the recorded image to detect the anomaly, and the inspection system includes a window through which the track may be viewed to detect the anomaly.
Also as in the first embodiment, the vehicle includes a measuring system for automatically measuring a plurality of geometry parameters of the track and a processing system for comparing the measured geometry parameters to predetermined geometry parameters to detect the anomaly. Preferably, the measuring system measures distance travelled by the car and provides a distance marker representing distance travelled, with the vehicle further comprising an interface between the measuring system and the vision system for including the distance marker in the image.
A pattern recognition system may be provided, operatively connected to the vision system, and including a predetermined expected pattern for the image of the track, a means for ascertaining variations in the image from the predetermined expected pattern, and a means for determining whether the ascertained variations in the image form the anomaly.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a vehicle for automatically inspecting railroad track to detect anomalies comprises a car, preferably self-propelled, for travel on a railroad track and a combination manual and automatic inspection system to detect the anomalies. The inspection system comprises a window through which the track may be viewed, and a vision system including a camera mounted on the car for creating images of the track and a video system for displaying the images of the track.
According to an aspect of this embodiment, a measuring system is provided for automatically measuring a plurality of geometry parameters on the track and detecting anomalies in one or more of the plurality of parameters.
The present invention is also directed to a method of detecting an anomaly in a railroad track. A car is guided along railroad track, and the track is viewed through a window in the car to detect the anomaly. An image of the track is created through a camera located on the car and viewed through a display terminal located inside the car to detect the anomaly. Upon detection of the anomaly, a signal is provided representative of the detection of the anomaly, and upon receipt of the signal, the image of the track including the anomaly is recorded.
Preferably, if an anomaly is detected through the window, a signal representative of the detection of the anomaly is provided, and the recording of the image occurs upon receipt of either signal.
Preferably, upon receipt of the signal, the recorded image is viewed to confirm or deny the anomaly. After confirming the anomaly, the method includes generating a report of the anomaly.
Preferably, the step of generating a report includes evaluating the anomaly and including the evaluation in the generated report, and determining recommendations for remedial action to be taken for the anomaly and including the recommendations in the generated report. Also preferably, the image of the anomaly and the generated report are archived.
According to one aspect, the step of creating an image of the track includes creating multiple images of the track through multiple cameras at various locations on the car.
According to another aspect, the method includes the step of measuring the distance travelled by the car along the track and providing a distance marker, wherein the step of recording the image of the track including the anomaly includes noting the distance marker at which the anomaly was detected.
According to yet another aspect, the method includes the steps of measuring the distance travelled by the car along the track, and providing with the image of the track a distance marker representing a distance measurement, wherein the steps of viewing and recording the image includes viewing and recording the distance marker.
According to a further aspect, the method further includes the steps of measuring a plurality of geometry parameters on the track, including distance and calculating the anomaly from one or more of the plurality of parameters.
Preferably, the step of creating an image of the track includes creating plan view images of the track, and the method further comprising the steps of determining an expected pattern for the image of the track and employing a pattern recognition algorithm to ascertain variations between the image and the expected pattern.
According to another embodiment, a method of detecting an anomaly in a railroad track comprises the steps of guiding a car along railroad track; creating an image of the railroad track through a camera located on the car; recording the image of the track; and viewing the recorded image to detect the anomaly.
In another embodiment, a method of detecting an anomaly in a railroad track comprises the steps of guiding a car along railroad track; creating an image of the track through a camera located on the car; viewing the image of the track through a display terminal located inside the car to detect the anomaly; upon detection of the anomaly, recording the image of the track.
In yet another embodiment, a method of detecting the anomaly in a railroad track comprises the steps of guiding a car along railroad track; viewing the track through a window in the car to detect the anomaly; creating an image of the track through a camera located on the car; viewing the image of the track through a display terminal located inside the car to detect the anomaly; measuring a plurality of geometry parameters on the track, including distance; detecting the anomaly by calculating variations between one or more of the plurality of measured parameters and a plurality of expected parameters; upon detection of the anomaly, providing a signal representative of the detection of the anomaly; and upon receipt of the signal, recording the image of the track including the anomaly.
A further embodiment provides a method of detecting an anomaly in a railroad track comprising the steps of creating an image of the track through a camera; determining an expected pattern for the image of the track; and ascertaining variations between the image from the predetermined expected pattern. Preferably, the method further includes determining whether the ascertained variations in the image form the anomaly.
According to another embodiment, a method of detecting an anomaly in a railroad track comprises the steps of creating an image of the track through a camera; and viewing the image of the track through a display terminal to detect the anomaly.
Yet another embodiment provides a method of detecting an anomaly in a railroad track comprising the steps of creating an image of the track through a camera; recording the image of the track; and viewing the recorded image through a display terminal to detect the anomaly.